1. Field
The present invention relates to a communication system, server and apparatus thereof, and especially relates to a communication system, server and apparatus for changing allowable and/or disallowable communication states.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, the mobile communication devices have been vigorously developed from a phone with basic calling features to a phone with camera and even to a smart phone with mobile internet function. Their features are more and more various than ever. Regardless instantly sharing photos or motion, browsing friend information, searching information, playing online games or watching online videos stream, users can utilize the mobile internet function to operate the above functions, and it is greatly convenient for people.
Due to various types and styles of the mobile communication devices, users can purchase the appropriate device according to functions and preferences, such as smart phones for easily carrying or tablet computer with large size screen. However, when users have multiple mobile communication devices and each of the communication devices are required to operate with mobile internet, the communication devices should operate with a plurality of phone numbers or a single SIM card needs to be swap in each communication device to operate with mobile internet. Thus, it cost a lot of phone number fees and is quite inconvenient.